For several years, fabric mesh reinforced thermoplastic membranes have been available for use as a roofing membrane, and pond, reservoir, pits liner, canal and the like. The conventional way of making such membranes is to extrude molten thermoplastic onto one side of a fabric mesh to weld the fabric mesh to one side of the thermoplastic membrane. The resulting composite is then heated and a second layer of molten thermoplastic is extruded onto the other side of the fabric mesh to cover the fabric mesh and to weld the second thermoplastic to the first thermoplastic.
Although this product has been made for a number of years, it has not been completely satisfactory. The membrane normally does not have a smooth surface; normally both surfaces of the membrane reflect the fabric mesh. The membrane is normally rippled and is not entirely flat because of the temperature differences between the heated first extruded thermoplastic and the molten second extruded thermoplastic. The existing membrane is truly a three-ply product having a first thermoplastic layer and a second thermoplastic layer which are partially welded together with a fabric mesh disposed in between. Because of the construction and method of manufacture, there are ply adhesion problems and ply delamination is not unknown. Because of the way the existing membranes are manufactured, there is little choice regarding the surface finish of the finished material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fabric mesh reinforced monolithic thermoplastic membrane for use as a roofing membrane, and reservoir, pond, canal and pit liner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a fabric mesh reinforced monolithic thermoplastic membrane having at least one smooth surface.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a fabric mesh reinforced monolithic thermoplastic membrane that lays flat and is ripple free.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a fabric mesh reinforced monolithic thermoplastic membrane that is not subject to delamination.
Another additional object of the present invention is to provide a one step method for producing a fabric mesh reinforced monolithic thermoplastic membrane.
An even further additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved roofing system employing a fabric mesh reinforced monolithic thermoplastic membrane having a light reflective surface.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a liner system for canals, ponds, reservoirs, pits and the like comprising a fabric mesh reinforced monolithic thermoplastic membrane that contains carbon black pigment.
These and other objects of the present invention are set forth below.